snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Laura Hyde
Laura Hope Hyde was born on December 7th 2064 she is the youngest of the twins her sister Lana came about 10 minutes before she did. Pre Hogwarts Laura grew up in a muggle enviroment, when she was 5 she started school and made friends with Becky, Claire and Holly, they spent the next few years having sleepovers and planning on their future, they always said that they would be together forever. Laura was enjoying life and spending loads of times with her friends, they had just got accepted into the same school and Laura was looking forwards to spending more time with them and her twin sister who she was very close with. Laura was suprised when a couple of days before her 11th birthday her mother told her that she wasn't going to the muggle school but was going to a place called Hogwarts, she was even more suprised to find out that her parents had lied to her about magic and it took her a few days to forgive them, but what was worse was the fact her friends were annoyed with her when she couldn't tell them where she was going though they forgive her and have kept friends since. '''First Year Laura's first year in Hogwarts was a tough time, she was shocked when the sorting hat decided to seperate her from her twin sister, she was put in Hufflepuff whilst her twin was put in Ravenclaw, the best thing to come out of the first was the fact that she made friends with Ella Bishop, Sophie Campbell and Carigan Tanner, who were also new to Hogwarts and also new to Hufflepuff so they all sleep in the same dorm. Laura's first few weeks were rough she lost points in charms what the Professor asked how do you stop a spell, her reply was "Too stop a spell you stamp on it." The Professor decided for that she would lose 5 points. Laura then had problems with the Transfiguration class, she accidently made her photo frame turn into a branch from a tree and for that she once again lost 5 points, she was glad when Ella, Sophie and Carigan kept by her side even though she was starting to cause trouble. The main thing that came out of that term was the fact that Laura decided that the Healer, Healer Tillstorm was evil and that she wouldn't go anywhere near her if she could help it, this came about after Laura had visited the healer after one of her friends had accidently used a spell on her. Laura made the Quidditch team but she didn't play any of the games, she realised that she had a fear of flying after she went to the first flying class, though even her best friends never know of her fear as she is too scared to tell anyone. Laura ended the Year having a huge Party in the First year dorm with Ella, Sophie and Carigan, which were fast becoming her best friend, she was making friends with loads of people but two other people who were special to her was Damon her first ever magic friend and Anya Phillips who she met when they were both lost. Second Year ' ' Laura's second year started with her falling asleep at the openning feast but Minnie, Ella and Sophie wouldn't let her sleep, she also came back upset, she had lost one of her closed friends, they had left without even saying goodbye or anything, she had only found out about it when she had got the letter from them which was really sad, but thankfully Sophie, Ella and Carigan cheered her up and she was soon being her usual self. Laura didn't try out for Quidditch this term because she wanted to have fun which wouldn't have happened if she had made the team, she got detention, she blew up a Professor door, she painted the kitchen wall yellow and she also put clothes on the ducks, she didn't really like the Professor this term because they wouldn't let her have the fun she wanted to have. Laura found out she didn't like the Healer that much this term, it result in her losing 15 points for calling the Healer Professor and saying that she wasn't really a healer, in the end the Healer decided to put her and Oakey in detention together where they got slime all over themselves. Laura found out this term that she had a crush on Oakey and she decided to be brave one day in the common room and walk up-to him and kiss him there and then, after that she went to the dorm and talked to Sophie and Ella and Carigan about a few things and even though she didn't want to she told them what she had done. At the last Quidditch match Laura finally got Oakey to agree to go out with her and she was really happy about it, a lot happen that term that made her so happy, she made awesome new friends and lost a few dear friends but in all it was one of her happiest term at Hogwarts. (OOC: For more information on Laura pranks and stuff visit term 31 because there's too much happening to write it all down on here) Third Year Laura's third term started badly, she fell out with her two best friends Ella and Sophie over some stupid things, but it was mainly her fault, she also fell out with Oakey after a huge fight and it ended with her breaking her arm. Even when she made up with Sophie and Ella things didn't go to plan. She got detention again after Alexa broke her wand, Laura responded by calling her a coward which resulted in points loss and detention. Laura continued to have bad luck with Professor's, but due to everything that happened she concentrated on her studies this term instead of pranking and was rewarded with 516 points even after losing 25 points, she was totally gobsmacked because she knew that the Professor would expect her to behave more now and would want her to try her best. In all a lot happened in her third term, she made friends, lost a few friends, made up with some friends and then she tried to continued to work and play, but this term she hurt her foot and she found out she totally hated the Healer. Fourth Year Laura couldn't believe what was happening this term, first she won a day with a Professor in a fun raiser event, she thought that he was being unfairly treated so she bid 55 Galleons on him and some how won him, she spent the day with him in Hogsmeade and found out that she wasn't as bad as she thought he was. She also found out that a couple of her friends were going through a lot more than she thought they were. She wished that she had known more because she would have helped them out. Laura also found out that some creatures in the forbidden forest were dangerous but she didn't care about them, when Oakey came she was scared of him more than she was scared of the big spider that was around, after all she hadn't spoken to him much since they split up and she thought he was scared of him. Laura's fourth term ended with her talking to DJ more and more and making a few enemies, She had been so busy with different things that she didn't even do half the things that she had planned to do but at least she had made a couple of friends for life. Fifth Year -coming soon- Sixth Year -coming soon Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2083 Category:Characters Category:Alumni